The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to life management for solid state memory system as applied to data deduplication.
Currently, a solid state memory system such as a flash memory should be managed for write and erase operation, because the flash memory has limitation of duration of life due to erase page operation. Also, data deduplication technology is available.
Current solid state memory system and storage system do not implement data deduplication for application specific data structures. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20130151756 discloses that example methods and apparatus concern identifying placement and/or erasure data for a flash memory based solid state device that supports deduplication.